


离不开

by berryzhong



Category: zk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryzhong/pseuds/berryzhong





	离不开

娱乐圈AU   
大明星Kris x 超模Kun （双K “Double Killer”☝🏻）

机场里一遍遍重复着机械冰冷的女声提示，簇拥的脚步声混着滚轮划过地板的闷响声，嘈杂震耳。

蔡徐坤摘下口罩，亦如他此刻的心情，冰冷、躁乱。

“天呐坤坤穿貂了！好好看！”  
“坤坤好好吃饭！”  
“坤坤欢迎回国！”

在一群粉丝的簇拥里他还不得不装出亲和的样子，挤了几个自己可能看了都厌恶的笑容，快步离去。

昨天收到信息之后他彻夜未眠，更是订了最早的一班飞机从欧洲连夜飞回来。

愤怒、不甘、无处发泄，连脚边上因步伐快速移动而震碎的飞尘都在咬牙切齿地讥讽。

他长腿阔步，面无表情地跨上机场门口等候多时的黑色保姆车。

微不可闻的引擎发动声抽走车尾凝固许久的空气，车窗外一排排柏树以一种永恒的姿态出现又消失在视线内。

“他发现我让你盯着他了吗？”蔡徐坤目光久久停留在手机屏幕上，半晌后突然开口。

一口清冽低沉的嗓音，好听得蛊惑耳膜，无波澜起伏的声调，情感平淡的像是一句令人听觉愉悦的诵读。

对方果断摇摇头，语气笃定道，“丝毫没有过怀疑。”

平滑的指腹来回摩挲着手机上色彩堆叠构成轮廓的那张帅气的脸，强忍着嘴角的苦意，眼底却结上一层冰霜。

丝毫没有过怀疑、自然无比的动作、毫不遮掩的神情...是觉得坦坦荡荡，还是觉得没人发现得了吗？

够了！已经这样明目张胆还不能说明什么吗蔡徐坤？

何曾如此狼狈过？被一张照片吓得魂不守舍。不对，其实应该更早了，吴亦凡不回他微信，不接他电话，偶尔像施恩一般发出几个字，“今天很累。晚安。”

这不该出现在他俩的这段关系之中的。明明他是最骄傲的那一头小狮子，台上也好，台下也罢，就连最高冷难搞的吴亦凡都为他情动，名正言顺地成了他的男朋友，对他深情且体贴...

明明他才出国一个月而已...一个月...他们什么时候连最普通的关心都抽离得如此干净？

蔡徐坤缓慢靠进椅背，疲惫地闭上了双眼。

真的很累，吃不好饭，睡不好觉，天天要换十几套衣服的情况下全身过敏，零下好几度的外场只能身穿一件不超一毫米厚度的衬衫，不然镜头前拍出来的效果不好，发到网上又是一番腥风血雨和永无止境的质疑。

他在欧洲这一个月连拍，就一直想着，抓紧工作，然后快点回来，他想早点见到吴亦凡，他的精神鸦片，回到吴亦凡只给他一个人留着的怀抱，享受在他怀里只给他一个人的深情的眼神和甜蜜的拥吻，跟他好好取取暖，因为日子实在过得不太好。

掌中的手机翻了个面，蔡徐坤终究没能忍住喉头的苦意，叹出了声。

但他不接电话啊，微信也不回，你在干嘛吴亦凡？尽管如此，每一次放工后回到酒店，他还是第一时间给对方发送消息，结果一次次石沉大海。

最终等来的是助理发来的这张照片...

镜头里，焦黄色的灯光下，吴亦凡摸着那个女孩儿的脸。  
蔡徐坤看到了那份吴亦凡曾经只留给他一个人的，像温泉一样暖进心里的深邃眼神。

-

越来越暗下来的天色，黑色保姆车缓缓停靠在一幢别墅前。

车门打开，蔡徐坤利落地起身下车，步伐果断沉稳地朝别墅走去。

他的助理打开车窗，看着那人的背影，嘴巴一张一合，几度欲言又止，终究化为一声喟叹，神色隐喻不明。

事情好像有点糟糕...

吴亦凡打开门，正好撞上蔡徐坤把手放在密码锁上。

空气沉寂了一秒。吴亦凡的确没看错。

高挑却纤细的身板裹在混色的貂皮外套里，那衣服上的毛毛随着外面的寒风一起一伏有些凌乱焦灼。昳丽明艳的面庞比走时小了不少，望向自己那高傲清冷的瞳孔下泛着几处血丝，像一只与群族斗争了许久最终成王的又骄傲又有些狼狈的美艳孔雀。

吴亦凡站在门前望着门外的蔡徐坤，屋内明晃晃的灯光扑腾出来，蔡徐坤收回想要开门的那只手，细细地端详起面前被光线笼罩的人。

长身玉立，腰背挺直，白色西装贴服地勾勒出高挑的腰身，更加衬托出宽肩长胯。几丝黑色碎发飘在额前，金丝框眼镜框后藏着一双暗黑深邃的明眸，伴着看见自己时的一丝惊愕，眉头微颦的样子更显出他的清冷和帅气。

蔡徐坤的目光在对方的脸上一点一点描摹，胸口的苦涩与委屈瞬间膨胀，压得他呼吸费力，仿佛有一只无形地手扼住他的咽喉让他濒死挣扎。

这个人是他的，从现在到以后，从始至终都是他的，凭什么要让给别人？？

 

年轻的爱情缺少反思，相互取悦满足一时，尤其对于蔡徐坤这样入行年纪过早的人来说，总是不能牵手长久的。蔡徐坤就经常想，他和吴亦凡是相互喜欢的，或者说得更直白一点，可能还有相互利用的成分在，互相满足了身体的欲望和脸面上的虚荣心。几个月后的小浪漫，几年后的小心思，他不会去想。他只要当下他自己身心都感到愉悦，就可以了。

因为这种吃人的圈子本来就没有天长地久啊，蔡徐坤将它视为一个公理，他见过那么多圈中人相互玩弄、纠缠，两个人之间不过就是个一次性的杯子，用完了就丢掉，想用了就再换一个新的。

直到他跟吴亦凡在一起。  
吴亦凡的一切好像都是他蔡徐坤专属的。  
他像一只高傲的孔雀，盛气凌人地向全世界炫耀着。

如果真有一天像其他娱乐圈那些狗血的情侣一样闹分手了怎么办？他也做过假设。

放他走。这是蔡徐坤想到的答案。如果哪天他们的感情不再保鲜，苦心栽培的爱情枯萎了，那就放手让吴亦凡离开。因为自己早就爱上了他的一切，他希望给他最好的，哪怕是他不愿意看到的那一切。

只要他开心就好。

 

可当血淋淋的现实摊开在自己眼前、当日思夜想的脸就活生生出现在自己面前，望着对方的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，蔡徐坤后悔了，自己应该是一个极度自私的人，他不想放开对方，厌恶也好，怨恨也罢，抓死不放手！

“坤，你回来了。” 尽管眼神闪过一丝诧异，但吴亦凡的口气里听不出波澜。

外面冷风呼啸，站在门口不一会儿蔡徐坤的身体就有些发凉。吴亦凡赶紧往门边靠了靠示意他先进来。

可蔡徐坤站在门口没有动，刚才吴亦凡的动作让他发现他另一只手臂上搭着一件风衣外套。

上周在香港录音，周一回来去了某高奢品牌发布会，昨天在棚内拍最新广告，今天Kris没有行程，在家里。

这是上车时助理告诉自己的。

可看着对方精心打扮的着装，伴着寒风呼啸送来的明显的陌生香水的味道，不是他代言的那几款，也不是自己曾经送他那几款的味道，蔡徐坤面上不由一冷。

见到蔡徐坤站在原地不动，吴亦凡心想他的小猫是否又耍了脾气。于是伸出一只手圈住蔡徐坤的后腰，将人揽得近了一些。

“怎么会提前回来？” 吴亦凡依旧是平淡的语气。

是啊，本来一个半月的工作量，蔡徐坤紧赶慢赶缩成正好一个月，每天加倍努力着但同时又得保证工作完美，他已经很长时间没有好好休息了，为的就是提前回来，跟对方待在一起多一些时间。

毕竟两个人都是圈内的top，别说亲热了，忙起来连飞机降在同一个机场的几率都没有。经常一个多月才能快速见一次，所以他真是拼着命创造两人独处的时间。

这次提前回来，不是工作完成了，而是被吓到了，如果再不赶回来，这个人就要被别人抢走了。

贪婪地窝在对方胸口吸了几口熟悉的气息，蔡徐坤慢慢地将他推开。

不知何时他从口袋里掏出手机，屏幕点开不用经过更多操作，赫然出现在上面的便是一张照片。

“这是什么？”语气冰冷，带着强烈质问，蔡徐坤将手机伸到吴亦凡面前。

藏在镜框后的黑眸波涛汹涌，快速闪过一丝不悦，不过还是被蔡徐坤捕捉到了。

眉头微颦，吴亦凡松开了搂住他的手，转身进到客厅在窗边靠着，家门大敞着，留蔡徐坤一个人在门外吹着风。

蔡徐坤强忍着眼泪冷笑一声，可他的脚还是没听使唤就踏了进去，麻木地关上门站在玄关处看着窗边的人。

难道不是立刻反驳吗？然后竭力解释，澄清照片拍到的只是一个误会，希望自己不要生气，不应该是这样吗？

吴亦凡微叹了一声，从兜里掏出金色的烟盒，打火机的摩擦声在寂静得可怕的宽敞客厅里显得有些突兀，烟雾将他的面部表情包围了起来，蔡徐坤有些看不清他的眉目。又或许是，被自己快要忍不住的泪水模糊得快看不清他的样子。

他知道自己触了吴亦凡的底线。

吴亦凡这个人，最讨厌欺骗。他喜欢直来直往，有什么就说什么，这也是为什么他这些年得罪了不少人，他跟自己一样，不喜欢那些虚伪的嘴脸。

可这难道就是他可以去和其他人暧昧的理由吗？连派人偷拍到的照片都显得他坦坦荡荡、毫无遮掩？

连出轨这种事都能这么坦荡吗？

蔡徐坤的心一点点往下沉，脸上却因为愤怒到了极点，反而平静安宁。

因为要离开你好久，所以想有个人帮我看着你过得好不好，每天工作累不累，有没有照顾好自己，就是这样盯着你而已...

对方不可知否的反应将他最后一点好的盼头都跟那烟灰一样，轻轻飘落在地上，永远都不会被发现了。

他蔡徐坤是彻底完了，从他贱嗖嗖地提早赶回来质问他的恋人那一刻，他就输得一败涂地。他不仅无法挽尊，而且连吴亦凡的底线都触及了。完了，一切。

蔡徐坤想不下去了，喉头干涩，熬出血丝的眼底泛红。

如果可以的话，他也不想收到这张照片。

似乎是吸了两口烟就平静下来的缘故，亦或是察觉到了自己刚才的过分冷漠，吴亦凡看了远处的人一眼，缓缓说道，”坤，你想知道什么，可以直接来问我。”

蔡徐坤缓缓地摇摇头，快被气笑了。

直接问你，电话接了吗？信息回了吗？我要是在拍摄现场摔断了腿，是不是还得给你飞鸽传书？

你太过分了吴亦凡。

当然他的自尊也不允许用这些话反驳对方。揣着明白装糊涂罢了，他们彼此心知肚明。

“是不是真的？” 他一个字一个字小心翼翼地问着。

蔡徐坤直直望着吴亦凡，他不想和对方吵起来，如果能保留住这段感情，他愿意委曲求全的。

吴亦凡眼里闪过两秒的失焦，他深吸了最后一口烟然后掐掉，“照片拍得都会失真，你让我干看着一个女孩子在我面前哭，我做不到。”

麻木地点点头，他说了什么蔡徐坤没仔细去听，但是自己提出质疑后他短暂的停顿与眼眸平静中捕捉到的一丝波澜，让蔡徐坤觉得一切他都懂了。

但是能怎么办呢？听完吴亦凡的话，他就呆呆地站着，目光聚焦在对方身后的窗外，思绪放空着。

就像做梦，他俩两年多的恋爱关系走到了尽头，被吴亦凡单方面掐断。

那就放手。这是他以前的打算，显然现在已经失效了。

怎么可能说放手就放手，人心是肉做的，被爱情滋养过的人心更是脆弱。别说将这段感情完全剥离，就算抽动一寸，都能痛入骨髓，造成重创。

蔡徐坤早年重度嗜糖，因为摸爬滚打这么久，没有一个真心的人，他觉得吃着糖可能心里就甜了。

后来有了吴亦凡，他找到了糖的完美替代品，吴亦凡湿热的吻。就像人吸了一口大麻之后就无可救药，即使让他摆脱，那他也是只剩一副躯壳，千疮百孔。

坏就坏吧！自私就自私吧！被这个人的感情滋养了那么久，宠成如今这个脾气这幅德行，离了他便不行，罪在谁啊？在你，吴亦凡。

嘴角不知不觉中挂上一抹讥笑，可能是在笑自己。攥紧手机的手一点点失力。

想到现在对方可能给予了别人同等的温柔，他蔡徐坤不甘、不愿、不允许！

视线再度回到吴亦凡靠在窗边那个映在夕阳余晖里脸部线条分明的剪影，他什么时候好像都这么好看。

蔡徐坤在心里暗暗讽刺自己一番，最终做下决定，只要你对我还有一丁点的爱，我可以当做什么也不知道。

“我累了，去洗个澡。”

气氛一直凝固在冰点。听到蔡徐坤这句话，吴亦凡回了回神，面色缓和了些朝他点了点头，  
“嗯。”

半小时后，蔡徐坤裹着紫红色丝绸睡袍从浴室出来，头发已经擦的差不多干了，散落在额头前，几滴水珠溜进被睡袍隐约遮住的白皙胸口，整个人像一朵娇艳欲滴到让人心疼的大马士革玫瑰。

吴亦凡这时已经坐在卧室的小沙发上不知道拿着手机在看什么，侧过头来，看见蔡徐坤从刚刚随身带回来的小包里掏出一些东西摊在床上。

“我给你买的，看看喜欢哪一个？” 蔡徐坤一边整理着那些东西一边淡淡问道。

好像两人都默认去忘记半小时前的愤怒和尴尬一样，都选择装作什么都没发生过的样子。

吴亦凡闻言走了过去， 这才看清，床上摆着一排质量款式都上乘的领带。

不愧是现下最有潜力的超模，眼光出奇地好，每一条都好看得不一样，吴亦凡一时也选不出哪一条最好。

顿了一秒，他挑起一条银色的拿起来，仔细看看，答道，“这条不错。”

蔡徐坤点点头，将另外几条扔到一边，从对方手中接过那条领带，然后将人缓缓推坐到床上。

吴亦凡一秒意会，嘴角闪过一丝狡黠的笑，顺势将对方一把扯到自己腿上。

蔡徐坤随意笑了笑，但看在吴亦凡眼里，十足十的勾引。

蔡徐坤手上玩弄着领带，嘴里道：“想不想我啊？”

那最后一个字还拖着绵长的尾音，就像羽毛一下一下轻轻地撩拨吴亦凡。

真骚。

宽大的手掌撩开衣摆熟练地一路摸进去，触及掌心的是细腻滑嫩的触感，吴亦凡把人揽得贴近自己胸膛，轻轻吻他的嘴角，“当然。”

蔡徐坤自然地拉着对方的手，一点点将人推倒在床上。

“最近都在干什么？” 蔡徐坤俯身贴了上去，双手握住对方的手无聊地掰扯着。

贴在自己身上的这朵玫瑰散发着好闻的气息，松垮的睡袍在他躺着的时候胸口会隐约露着，他的吐息和心跳，吴亦凡都能感受得到，这样美得温柔的人，任谁看上一眼，万般柔情便会涌上心头。吴亦凡被迷得晃了神，迫不及待想吻上去。

蔡徐坤灵活地撇开脸，瞪了对方一眼道，“啧，问你话呢！”

果然还是带着刺的小玫瑰，与刚才进门委屈到让人心疼的样子判若两人。

当然吴亦凡也不是那么轻易就软下来的人，尽管他心里早就想好好把对方揉进怀里好好疼一番。  
他面无表情答道，“你压着我，让我怎么回答你？” 

他作势想伸手搂过去。

扯了一下，吴亦凡怔了怔，他的手动不了了...

蔡徐坤眼角闪过一丝胜利者的姿态，他收起脸上的笑意，撑着身子坐起来，目光平淡地俯视着对方双手被自己用领带绑在床头，一脸不解的样子。

洗了个澡，蔡徐坤的头脑清醒了不少。冷静下来的他有些可怕。他仔细想来，没准吴亦凡是主动想离开的，又或者说，吴亦凡在犹豫，等着自己来说分手罢了。

蔡徐坤是多骄傲的人，要他开口平淡地提分手吗？对不起，在他蔡徐坤这里，永远不可能。

可是如人饮水，冷暖自知。对吴亦凡专属的这一份甜蜜早就上了瘾，所以这份甜蜜一旦变了质，他就无法再像从前一般骄横起来。

他已经输了。

只要能继续这段感情关系，就远胜过自己开口提出分手，然后分道扬镳。

蔡徐坤的眼睛冷漠到了冰点，嘴角轻轻扯了扯。你也别想好过！

 

吴亦凡又奋力挣扎了几下，发现还是松不开，便卸了力问道，

“你到底想干什么？”

“Kris，你爱我吗？”

吴亦凡愣了愣，没有明白这突然冒出来的问题，“为什么这样问？”

“回答我。”

“爱。” 吴亦凡回答得干脆。

蔡徐坤想了想，道，“我说什么都听吗？”

吴亦凡一笑，“只要不是杀人放火的事，当然。”

答应得这么果断可不好。

蔡徐坤点了点头，深深地望着他道，“接下来，我不让你动，你不许乱动。”

靠在身后的椅背上，蔡徐坤抬起一条修长的腿，用脚趾尖一下下拨弄吴亦凡身下炙热的物什。

 

从刚才看见蔡徐坤换上浴袍从浴室出来时，吴亦凡就硬了。

紫红色的睡袍裹住那人大半个身子，将暴露在外的小腿、脖颈和手腕还有那若隐若现的胸口趁得胜过白雪。他的额发湿漉漉的，眼睛里星星点点的闪着像钻石一样的光，尽管面无表情，但目光向下移，那红唇又好似无声的勾引。火辣辣地吸引人。

蔡徐坤的脚沿着吴亦凡下身的轮廓来回的移动着。白皙的脚背偶尔一弓缩，就将那物什完美地包裹在脚掌心内，顺着顶起的方向推动几下，修剪干净的小脚泛着情欲的粉。

吴亦凡被那舒适的快感攻击得五迷三道。然而很显然他想多了，下一秒，蔡徐坤重重地在他顶起的前端踩了一下，吴亦凡吃痛地眉头一皱闷哼出声…“你…”

大概是脚抬得有些累了，蔡徐坤将腿放下。眼神一冷，“我说让你动了吗？”

“坤，我们把手解开好不好？” 尽管吴亦凡已经被刺激得一团火直往嗓子眼冒，但他依然努力克制着自己的欲望，语气尽量温和地劝着眼前带刺的小玫瑰。

蔡徐坤笑了声，迷离地半阖着眼，俯下身缓缓凑上前，盈盈一握的腰肢轻轻凹成一个诱人的弧度，他一根手指贴上吴亦凡的唇，笑着摇了摇头，仿佛在千娇百媚地说着，  
不可以哦～

操。真是骚媚到极点。看得吴亦凡不自觉地下身又涨大了一分。

动作熟练地不紧不慢解开身下人的皮带，一点点拉下拉链，蔡徐坤抬眼朝吴亦凡魅惑又危险地笑着。

吴亦凡被这一笑勾得头皮发麻，等一下，蔡徐坤这是要干什么？

掏出对方硕大的分身，蔡徐坤垂下眼眸，长长的羽睫在皮肤上投上一排阴影，他俯下身，先是伸出粉嫩的舌尖轻舔了几下前端，随后将那个物什整个含进嘴里，缓慢地吞吐着。

这下吴亦凡是真的被刺激到了，他眉头颦着仰起头，既错愕又舒服。

蔡徐坤今天太不正常了。两人在一起这么久，除了他们有些狗血的初夜外，这还是蔡徐坤第一次给自己口。因为蔡徐坤本身特别特别反感这个，即使在吴亦凡身下再情动，再勾人地呻吟着，最大尺度大概也就是允许吴亦凡弄在自己脸上，但口交绝对没有过。

这种感觉太不一样了， 和蔡徐坤在一起前，有许多长得好看的男人或女人对他这样，口活娴熟，将他伺候得舒爽。但与当下的蔡徐坤比那又算得了什么。小玫瑰的口活虽然青涩，但温润的口腔却像甬道一样完美地将吴亦凡的下身包裹，他的锁骨在他的动作下若隐若现。舌尖贴着分身缓慢吞吐着，细微的摩擦感让吴亦凡整个身体热到快要爆炸。

他努力平复着自己躁动的情绪，开口阻止，“坤，停下来。”

“怎么，我现在碰不得了？”

蔡徐坤停下动作，抬起头面无表情地冷冷看着他，擦了擦嘴边那带出来有些色情的拉丝。

出于本能地心疼，吴亦凡摇摇头，隐忍着欲火，“我怕我自己忍不住。”   
他知道蔡徐坤爱干净，最不喜欢这个。

蔡徐坤眯眼斥责道，“忍什么？我让你忍了吗？”

不等吴亦凡回嘴的机会，对方又俯下身去，头发都遮掩着看不清神情，只能看见那张以往被自己顶弄到高潮时情不自禁咬扯的果冻般晶莹Q弹的嘴唇，此刻正包裹着自己的东西上下吞吐。

蔡徐坤今天主动得有些过头了。吴亦凡自然招架不住，体内的欲火四处逃窜，无法发泄。他心一坏，故意抬腰向上顶了顶。

“咳...咳...” 蔡徐坤被这一顶激起了泪花，剧烈地咳嗽着。

抬眼狠狠瞪着对方，刚才那一下顶得不轻，蔡徐坤感觉喉咙好似被捅穿。

缓了好一会儿， 蔡徐坤憋回眼泪，盯着吴亦凡一字一顿道，“我说了，没让你动，不许乱动。”

“别闹了宝贝儿。” 吴亦凡做出试图挣开那领带的样子，周身弥散着霸道强烈的情欲气息。只要一解开，他保证饶不了蔡徐坤。“宝贝儿这么诱人，还不允许我动一下？”

“这就不行了？” 蔡徐坤冷嗤一声，抬起身，撩开睡袍的一角，在对方还没反应过来的时候，就顺着对方狰狞着勃起的那一根缓缓坐下去。

“我的宝贝儿，你这样会受伤的。” 吴亦凡已经受不了了，他知道蔡徐坤今天受刺激了，一而再地刷新自己的尺度。

“闭嘴！”

从没尝试过不依靠对方手掌的抚摸和温柔的扩张和亲吻去自己干这种事，尽管刚才洗澡的时候他已经给自己充分扩张了，但对方那个家伙粗大的程度还是超出了他的想象。

蔡徐坤忍着疼痛，缓缓扭着腰动了起来。两只手不安分地在吴亦凡胸膛上故意点火。

吴亦凡眼睛发红，胸口剧烈起伏着，随着对方的扭动粗重地喘息。  
他想现在就握住对方纤细的腰肢不知疲倦地冲撞，进出，在他要人命的骚穴里插到他求饶，射到他一肚子都是自己的东西。他要让他知道，主动勾引人是多么危险的事情，是要付出代价的。他要看着他扬起脖子露出享受的表情，看到他因为高潮而落下钻石一样的眼泪，每一帧都是无法复刻的绝版美丽。

蔡徐坤今天回来就是为了惩罚他的。吴亦凡彻彻底底明白了。

“不许说话。一句都不要说。” 蔡徐坤喘着气，明丽的双眸眼底湿润中透露着无力，瓷器一般白皙透亮的面庞泛着情欲的粉。这么近距离，吴亦凡可以随着蔡徐坤的动作从他松垮的浴袍里闻见他的沐浴露混杂着体香。

吴亦凡快要被他逼疯，对于床事一向跟随着自己节奏的恋人突然变成主动的一方，主动火辣诱人地半裸着身子在自己身上款摆腰肢，这种刺激令人头皮发麻，全身的火燥热地烧灼起来。

捕捉到了吴亦凡那一帧舒爽的表情，蔡徐坤轻轻得意地挑眉，他扭动着，缓缓凑近他，眨着双眸问道，

“舒服吗？”

“你把衣服脱了我更舒服。”

吴亦凡的声音憋得几分暗哑，像擦着低音的弦，刺激得蔡徐坤身体一紧缩，吴亦凡感到下身明显地被他吸了一下，无法言喻的舒爽。

蔡徐坤嘴角一挑，道，“自己来脱。”

顿了一秒，挑衅地补充，“用嘴。”

只要咬开，呈现在自己面前的便是他最完美的样子，赤裸而优美的身姿，他会将他狠狠弄坏，在他的身体上留下各种痕迹...

一分钟、两分钟...吴亦凡下巴都有些发酸了，但很明显那是个多绕了很多圈的蝴蝶结。

没办法，他只好退而求其次，咬住系带试图将领口从对方肩膀拨开。  
就在那衣服快要被他拨开时，蔡徐坤突然随着吴亦凡的拽扯动作，将一侧肩头露出，随即直起身。

“解不开算了，就这样吧。” 蔡徐坤撇撇身前半脱未脱的衣服，漫不经心道。

他随即仿佛也是失了对吴亦凡的兴趣一般， 面无表情地起身意欲将吴亦凡那根从自己身体里缓缓抽离。紧缩了几下的小穴吸得吴亦凡头皮发麻，蔡徐坤的动作带出好多晶莹的爱液来。

赤红的双瞳死死锁住身上的人，吴亦凡哑着低沉的嗓音道，“宝贝儿，再动一下。”

“还想要吗？” 蔡徐坤停下了动作，嘴角扯开了一抹笑容，问道。

“嗯。” 吴亦凡轻哼一声，心口却像被一群蚂蚁啃噬着，痒得不行。

“求我。”

命令的眼神居高临下的望着身下的吴亦凡，神情高傲地是那只胜利的孔雀。

忍住想要脱口的脏话，吴亦凡藏在金丝框后的眼眸一暗。  
你还真是想玩够本了！

看着对方一脸算计的神态，吴亦凡大幅度用力挺腰向上顶弄了一下。

“唔...” 突如其来的顶撞，擦着身体的敏感点重重碾压着内壁，蔡徐坤身子瞬间软了下去，卸了力一般软软地跌在吴亦凡怀里，伴随着一声来不及忍住的呻吟。 

双手撑在吴亦凡依然穿着整齐地上半身上，好一会儿，他恶狠狠地抬起头，仰着那张明显情动的脸，语气森然道，“我让你动了吗？”

“坤，我们不要闹了好吗？”

见蔡徐坤纹丝不动，吴亦凡最终开口，“好了宝贝儿， 你是不是还在为那张照片的事情生气？”

蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，忍住泛红的眼眶，继续充耳不闻挺直腰部动了几下。

操！吴亦凡看他的小玫瑰今天是铁了心想被自己不顾他时差和工作的疲惫，被自己按在身下好好操一顿。

吴亦凡努力放缓了语调，说着，“我是什么样的人，你最清楚。我要是爱上了别人我绝对不会藏着掖着不告诉你，可你现在就是不愿意相信我，对不对？嗯？”

“相信？相信什么？你看她的眼神，让我怎么相信！”

大声吼出来，蔡徐坤的眼底彻底红了，嘴唇颤抖，他终究是爆发出来了。

这还是蔡徐坤第一次这么大声和自己说话。尽管以往他任性调皮，高傲的时候怎么哄都没有用，可是这样失态地发脾气还是第一次。这让吴亦凡也招架不住，连忙回答道，“宝贝儿不哭好不好？” 

吴亦凡的眼神瞬间化成了一汪泉水，包含了太多的东西，疼惜、纠结、还有担心，这种种情绪缠绕在一起被裹上一层浪漫的外套，浓浓的爱意。

蔡徐坤怔怔地望着对方的眼睛，他对吴亦凡这种眼神太熟悉了了，他总是这样看着自己，但他也只会这样看着自己。他知道在外人眼里，吴亦凡从来都是连笑容都吝啬的人， 从来都是别人乞求他，讨好他，而只有自己才是会得到他的温柔的人。

骨节分明的修长手指轻轻抚上吴亦凡的脸。

蔡徐坤不觉得自己度量有多小，他占有欲极强，却懂得分寸。因为都是处在风口浪尖的艺人，绯闻和质疑必不可少，他也总听说或看到一些与对方有关的疑似“暧昧“照片，但他并不放在心上，因为知道是假的。在一起久了的人，是能感应到彼此的情绪的。

可当他收到那张照片的时候，他彻底傻了。那眼神，就和他每次看着自己时如出一辙。

肢体的亲密可以伪装，可眼神的爱意和心脏的互通，是绝对无法欺骗的。

“你为什么要那样看着她啊，谁允许你那样看她了。” 蔡徐坤抚摸着吴亦凡的脸颊喃喃道。

“我不好吗？不要喜欢她好不好...“蔡徐坤的声音越来越颤抖，他将头一点点埋进对方颈窝间，心口实在太疼了，疼得他忍不住藏得很久的眼泪了。

还是做不到啊，他曾经是这么骄傲的人，可现在他却留不住喜欢的人了。继续喜欢我，不可以吗？

我对你好，爱你，关心你，虽然我在生活上一窍不通，但我真的一点点学习了，不用过太久，我也能照顾你。还爱我，可以吗？

颈窝处的一片湿润狠狠地戳痛了吴亦凡的心，他知道事情有些过了头，在心里狠狠扇着自己耳光。

对方此刻的模样就是一个极度缺爱的小孩，努力拽着大人的衣角，哭着努力让他们知道，自己是很乖的小孩，能不能抱他一下呢。

“宝贝儿不哭了，老公抱抱你好吗？” 吴亦凡现在什么解释都不想多说了，只想用身体好好安慰他。 

却没有得到任何回应，身上也没了动静，蔡徐坤哭着哭着居然睡了过去。

吴亦凡长叹了一口气，低头吻了一下蔡徐坤的发旋。  
随即简单动作了几下就轻而易举地挣脱了那条绑着自己双手的领带。

小家伙还真的以为自己厉害得打了个解不开的死结呢。

又幼稚又心疼。只想揉进怀里好好疼爱他。

他看着趴在自己胸口的脑袋，轻轻拨开额角的头发，白皙的脸颊上挂着几条泪痕，长长的睫毛也被打湿了，眼底的乌青明显，应该很久没有休息好了。

可是他们下身还结合着，自己的情欲丝毫没有减弱，还硬挺挺地在对方体内，吴亦凡只想把小玫瑰揉进怀里结结实实地操一顿。

翻身将人压在身下，解开对方浴袍的带子，往两边一拨，他的诱人线条就呈现在了自己面前。他将蔡徐坤的两条长腿情色地分开缠在自己腰间。

有些迫不及待地褪去对自己动作造成不小阻碍的修身西服上衣，他终于毫无隔阂地贴上了蔡徐坤的身体。

“坤，醒一醒？“他在蔡徐坤脸上细细碎碎地吻着，从额头到鼻尖再到下巴，一处都不放过，试图将对方吻醒。

蔡徐坤实在太累了，丝毫没有被对方的动作惊扰到，呼吸依旧很沉。

吴亦凡连亲带咬，双手摩挲着蔡徐坤的腰线，动作也愈发重了起来，眼见对方依旧纹丝不动，他轻叹了口气，温柔地沉声道，“宝贝儿，该醒了。“

随即他坏坏地一笑，猛然动起下身朝蔡徐坤身体里挺进。

“嗯...“ 蔡徐坤眉头微颦，身后被顶弄得一阵酥麻，整个人从睡梦中迷糊地睁开眼。

吴亦凡毫不客气地在他体内快速冲撞，嘴唇沿着对方的下巴一路往下啃咬着，双手握住蔡徐坤纤细的腰反复揉捏。 

“Kris...不要动了...我好累..."

蔡徐坤的声音被阵阵快感撕碎成断断续续的，一波困意涌上，又有一波情欲将倦意完全地打下去，他现在又困又清醒，整个人燥热难耐。

吴亦凡故意地去亲吻蔡徐坤最敏感的耳窝，舌头温柔地在耳后打着转，温润的气息洒在蔡徐坤敏感的皮肤上，又是一阵战栗。

“宝贝儿，我们运动运动，能睡得更香。"

说完，他低头咬住蔡徐坤奶油糕点般的嘴唇，随着弧形优美的唇形细密地啃咬着，伸出舌尖抵进对方的口腔与他唇舌纠缠，灵活地扫过口腔内每一处敏感，在他嘴里模仿着性交的姿势舌尖浅浅地抽插，纠缠不休。

蔡徐坤顺着他的动作不禁地缓缓动了动香软的小舌头，随即是对方缠上来更用力纠缠着他舌头的回应，蔡徐坤双手环上对方的脖子情难自禁地回应起来，舒服得哼出声。

一番唇舌纠缠后，蔡徐坤清醒了不少，红润地嘴唇被亲得高高肿起，他喘着气，一双眼眸闪着情动的水光。

“你怎么解开领带的？“

“它自己松了就掉下来了。“ 吴亦凡的舌尖在蔡徐坤脸颊那颗骚媚的小痣上打着转，随便回答了一句，他现在那有空仔细思考这种问题的答案。

怎么可能，蔡徐坤不相信，他明明打了死结。

吴亦凡那股欲火还没得到释放，就又被小玫瑰的轻哼声勾了出来。

他摆动着腰身，狠狠地在对方体内进到最深处，再出来，再用力挺进去，一次次。双手掐着对方的腰线向下压，往日里深邃的双瞳此刻幽火中烧，英气逼人的脸庞写满了占有欲，不够，这远远不够。

蔡徐坤两条白皙修长的腿紧紧缠在吴亦凡腰间，随着动作无力摇摆着。

太快了，他还没适应过来的身体完全跟不上吴亦凡的动作，眼底蒙上一层水雾，被顶弄得一阵阵呻吟，“啊...“ 在敏感点上的重重碾压，激得蔡徐坤像一只引颈的天鹅仰起脖子，细碎的呻吟夭亡在他喉咙间被吴亦凡的吻压了回去，清醒的神智再一次慌乱、泯灭。

蔡徐坤好想阻止吴亦凡，他脑子里全都是刚才自己哭得那么狼狈地样子和那张照片，他一点承欢的欲望都没有了。但吴亦凡实在太了解他的身体了，每一次对他身上的挑逗都在割断他理智的弦，除了遵从对欲望的本能，他舒服得说不出一句话。

“宝贝儿，你都硬得出水了。“ 吴亦凡亲吻着他的嘴角，一只手伸到下面轻轻握住蔡徐坤挺立起来的分身。“这么骚..."

蔡徐坤胡乱摇着头，咬着下嘴唇努力克制他情动的样子。下面硬得发痛，他渴望释放，但吴亦凡就这样轻轻握着它，也没有动作，蔡徐坤忍不住自己想伸手去解决。

没想到下一秒就迅速地被吴亦凡钳住了那只手，摩挲着他的手背吻了起来，“谁允许你自己动手了？“ 他语气危险地说着，“除了我，谁都不能碰你，你自己也不行！“

“放开！“ 蔡徐坤挣扎地要抽出手。愤怒地冲着吴亦凡命令着。

下身硬得好难受，蔡徐坤艰难地扭动了下身子，连带着身后又紧紧地缩了几下，吴亦凡被他夹得舒爽，下身又粗了一圈。蔡徐坤双唇微张，意乱情迷地饥渴模样像是最强烈的春药勾得吴亦凡只想要在他身体里不知疲惫地冲撞，操到他失语，操到他再也不敢随便怀疑自己。

他握着蔡徐坤的分身开始帮他撸动着。

“唔...快一点...”蔡徐坤舒服地催促着，语气瞬间软了下来，两只手像小猫爪一样搭在吴亦凡胸前。

吴亦凡听闻，恶劣地挺动腰身在对方体内横冲直撞。  
蔡徐坤叫出声，挺起身子在对方脖子上狠狠咬了一口，早已经被情欲占据的双眸瞪着吴亦凡，“我让你前面快一点！“

“叫老公！“

“叫你大爷...啊!“

吴亦凡低头含住了蔡徐坤胸口的两点红豆，惩罚性地用牙尖轻轻划过再狠咬一口，下身快速进出，两人交合处都被操出了一圈白沫，爱液纠缠在一起扭拧成几股顺着蔡徐坤诱人的大腿根落下。吴亦凡的一只手不紧不慢地套弄着蔡徐坤的性器。

三重刺激下，蔡徐坤失了神，就像一叶扁舟在大风大浪里被巨浪抛起又落下。快感铺天盖地而来，他已经呻吟不出声音来了。

"Kris..." 他的声音带着哭腔，糯糯地从唇齿间发出的英文格外动人好听。

终于在吴亦凡一个挺进顺着敏感点重重剐蹭的时候，蔡徐坤在对方手中射了出来。

好累，他真的不想再动了。

下一秒他的身体却被翻了一圈，还没等他反应过来，吴亦凡就已经在他的上方，撑在他身上朝他下面继续顶了进去，柔软湿滑的穴道早就被操熟，噗嗤噗嗤地发出淫荡的水声来。

"不要了...今天不要了！" 蔡徐坤的声音绵软地像个小奶猫，奶凶奶凶的冲着吴亦凡呵斥。

“不够“，吴亦凡惩罚似的往里顶了几分，示意自己还不够爽，“宝贝儿，你看老公这里还这么硬呢。帮帮老公好不好？“

“不行，我会杀了你的!" 蔡徐坤费力朝身后瞪过去，给他最后的警告。

吴亦凡看着蔡徐坤诱人的后背，越往下越细直到弧形漂亮的腰肢，两个迷人的腰窝像两湾盛着水的小湖泊，整个人纤细，但是抚摸上去触感极好。

他情不自禁地俯身在对方后背上一点点地吮吸亲吻，留下一个个绯红色的痕迹，带有一种凌虐的美感。

“我的坤好漂亮。" 吴亦凡一直吻到蔡徐坤挺翘的臀部，肉呼呼的质感激得他在上面咬了一口盖了个章。

他没将蔡徐坤的警告放在心里，刚才自己已经被凌迟了那么久，死在这妖精身上是迟早的事。

“啊！吴亦凡你混蛋！" 蔡徐坤想挣扎着转身却又被吴亦凡一个抽插压得不能动弹。

他难堪地将脸埋进枕头里，细密的呻吟声偶尔闷闷地传来几声，但从他泛着粉色的颈部和扭捏的腰肢可以看出，蔡徐坤被吴亦凡操得很舒服。

吴亦凡笑着掰开蔡徐坤抓住床单的手，将其掌心朝上，嵌入自己的手指与他十指相扣。

吴亦凡火热的胸膛紧紧贴着自己，而他的下身不再剧烈地抽插着蔡徐坤的小穴，而是缓慢地一进一出碾到最深处，再慢慢出来，缓缓地挺进，一下一下在他甬道内捣弄。

蔡徐坤被操得汁水四溢，感觉身下的床都在摇晃，他已经到了一个迷失的边缘。“快点出来好不好...”

如果照平常，蔡徐坤绝对是那种甜腻地扑进你怀里，像蛇一样缠着你吸干你精气的妖精，他们在一起做上一夜都没问题。但今天吴亦凡知道他求饶的样子是真的累了。

吴亦凡在他身体里停顿了一下，摸上他的脸颊仔细地亲吻，在他耳边说着“老公都给你好不好？“

”唔...快点啦~" 蔡徐坤故意撒娇着侧过脸千娇百媚地求着吴亦凡。

“小骚货真他妈欠操！” 吴亦凡用力揉捏着蔡徐坤的下巴。随即把着他的腰疯狂进出操干起来。

“不行…太快了…要到了………啊…” 蔡徐坤煽情地扭动起腰肢，情难自禁地在吴亦凡身下求饶呻吟。

“啪”地一声吴亦凡拍打着蔡徐坤的小屁股，“答应我，“ 吴亦凡随即又俯下身来啃咬着蔡徐坤的耳垂，一字一字语气危险地命令道，“以。后。不。准。怀。疑。我。“

蔡徐坤心里气得咬牙切齿。怎么感觉这件事反倒错的还是他了？

可他真的一点反击的力气都没有了，可怜地挂着泪，半阖着眼睛缓缓点点头。

啪啪的声音越来越大，蔡徐坤原本白皙的小屁股在吴亦凡不断地撞弄下红了一片。 染上粉色的美丽面庞转过来望着吴亦凡，咬着下唇的可怜模样又清纯又欠操。 吴亦凡恨不得将他绑起来天天供他一个人欣赏，再将自己的液体标记他全身。这朵全身是刺的小玫瑰，长得那么好看，虽然讲话不太好听，但怎么办，最后中了玫瑰毒的还不是吴亦凡他自己。

吴亦凡就这么想着，亲上对方主动递过来的唇瓣，在数次剧烈的抽插之后他一声低吼，满满当当射了蔡徐坤一肚子。

蔡徐坤被激得一阵抽搐，自己的前端跟着第二次射了出来。两人交合之处一片泥泞，在吴亦凡抽离时还情色地发出“啵"的一声。

蔡徐坤失神地趴在吴亦凡胸膛上，很快又睡了过去。

想到刚刚对方吃醋的模样，虽然心疼，但是吴亦凡更多的是胜者饕餮后的满足感。

尤其是刚才他骚媚又楚楚可怜地求着自己射给他的样子，那种绝美的画面他会记得一辈子不会忘掉的。  
对着蔡徐坤的嘴唇狠咬一口。蔡徐坤这么爱自己，他很满意。

这时候吴亦凡的手机响了，里面是一条微信提示。

“Kris哥，照片昨天发给坤了。请允许我多一句嘴，我看他脸色很不好，你们两个有事情可以好好谈，没必要用这样让人误解的方式呢。”

吴亦凡扯了扯嘴角，心安理得地打出了四个字发过去，“因为缺爱。”

 

-  
吴亦凡和蔡徐坤是两年前在非正常情况下在一起的。

那时候蔡徐坤还是个小爱豆，不温不火，拿得出手的作品更是没有。只是因为一副姣好的皮囊在圈内很快就传开了，垂涎他美貌的人不少，但可能没有一个是真心真意的，只想睡一觉，爽几下，就抛开，谁也不愿意惹麻烦。

这里面也包括了吴亦凡。

他那时候比现在还要火，风头正热，想跟他发生点什么的人更是排着队等。可他就是喜欢危险刺激的游戏，听说蔡徐坤谁都追不到泡不到，砸多少钱都不会换来他一个笑容，这反而激起了吴亦凡天生感情狩猎者的好胜心。

他不一样的柔情很快打动了从小缺失爱的蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤认为吴亦凡和他以前认识的所有男人都不一样，自己的一个眼神一声叹息都会被对方记在心里，再给他灌着蜜一样哄着。他很快傻乎乎地被骗上了床。

可看着蔡徐坤被自己搞了一夜抱去清洗之后在他怀里睡觉的干净模样，吴亦凡发现好像被玩的其实是他自己。他彻底掉进去了一个叫蔡徐坤的粉色梦境里。

相似的背景身世，天生的默契，让吴亦凡默认了他从一开始就把蔡徐坤当成了恋人而不是床伴的事实。

在一起一年后，爱豆事业没什么起色的蔡徐坤决定转型，没想到一下子在时尚界名声大噪。

他成为了时尚圈炙手可热的宠儿，他和吴亦凡一个在时尚圈一个在娱乐圈，两个top的感情关系更是扑朔迷离成为媒体捕捉的对象。

原来的蔡徐坤是在自己怀里撒娇也会听话的小猫，可渐渐地他成了浑身带刺的刺猬，天生的好胜心将蔡徐坤整个人伪装起来，在任何场合都是，吴亦凡觉得这种感觉甚至无孔不入地渗入到了他和蔡徐坤的生活之中。天蝎座天生的敏感让吴亦凡察觉到蔡徐坤变了。

蔡徐坤进入工作状态时六亲不认，他好像变了，不像以前那样，眼里只有他吴亦凡一个人了。他眼里好像有了别的东西，也有了太多的诱惑。吴亦凡自私地害怕起来。

这种感觉让吴亦凡陌生和担忧。他没有告诉过蔡徐坤自己一开始接近他其实单纯为了睡到他，目的不纯，但他现在已经无法想象如果有一天蔡徐坤成了别人的，自己会是个什么样子。蔡徐坤上升得太快了，如果有一天他到了自己无法企及的高度，恐怕他真的要失去这朵好扎眼的小玫瑰了。

 

-  
几天前，吴亦凡让助理找来了一位她自己的朋友，一个蔡徐坤从来没见过的漂亮女生。  
他原本只是想做个假动作拍一张“亲密照”。

结果那个女孩告诉他，自己是蔡徐坤的粉丝，她喜欢蔡徐坤的一切，他工作起来认真的样子，他私下里亲善的样子，和媒体数次捕捉到的在各个场合蔡徐坤默默向吴亦凡投过去温柔的目光的样子。又说到蔡徐坤受了怎样的委屈还在继续坚持着，像质问一般问着为什么吴亦凡要以这样的方式去试探他呢。说着说着，女孩心疼地流下了泪。

吴亦凡怔住了，脑海里都是这两年来蔡徐坤和他在一起的画面，一帧帧回放着。  
仿佛此刻蔡徐坤就在眼前，吴亦凡那份专属的温柔瞬间涌上心头。

时间定格，画面被镜头捕捉。

-  
我的眼睛即使穿越人山人海，我能够看得见、装得下的，自始至终，只有蔡徐坤。

Fin.


End file.
